


Sugar - Banginho

by hwnghyvnjjn



Series: K-Pop Fluffs [4]
Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Anal Sex, Bottom Lee Minho | Lee Know, Eventual Romance, Everyone Is Gay, Fluff and Smut, Gay, Gay Sex, Happy Ending, How Do I Tag, M/M, Smut, Smut with a happy ending, Sugar Daddy, Tags Are Hard, Top Bang Chan, banginho, chan is a sugar daddy, minchan, minho is a sugar baby, minho needs sex, omg i figured out how to tag, stray kids are gay
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-09
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:35:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27979695
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hwnghyvnjjn/pseuds/hwnghyvnjjn
Summary: When Minho finally realizes he needs a better life, he finds refuge in Chan's arms. Minho needs a way to live, and he doesn't mind being a sugar baby. But eventually things get better.
Series: K-Pop Fluffs [4]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2033983
Comments: 4
Kudos: 54





	Sugar - Banginho

**Author's Note:**

> This will have two smut scenes so if you don't like smut, please don't read!

At his desk, Chan was shuffling through almost every paper in search of a specific report given to him by one of his workers. The worker was standing in front of him, nervously shifting from foot to foot as he waited for his boss to find the paper. Chan finally growled and pulled out the paper. It had marks and notes all over it from when he went over it, so it was ready to give back to the younger. 

“Here, Jeongin.” Chan rolled his eyes and handed it over, crossing his hands in front of his nose. “We can’t publish it with all those mistakes. And next time, send your assistant here. It’s her job.”

“Y-yes, sir!” Jeongin bowed and hurried out of the room, leaving behind a very annoyed Bang Chan.

Don’t get me wrong, he wasn’t annoyed by Jeongin. He was annoyed at his own assistant, Minho, for showing up late to work again. Minho used to be the hardest working employee, but now he’d show up late every day with bedhead and countless hickies from who-knows-who. It was starting to get frustrating, because Chan was busy all day and he didn’t have the fucking time to go get himself a coffee!

So when Minho finally arrived at work during a meeting (he walked in with a tired look on his face and didn’t say anything before falling asleep on Chan’s shoulder- in front of everyone), Chan was ready to take away Minho’s paycheck.

“What the hell, Minho? This is the fourth time this week!” Chan and his assistant were now back in Chan’s office, but it wasn’t as if no one could hear. The whole third story was probably listening in. “And you didn’t even bring me my coffee.”

Minho just rolled his eyes and took a seat in Chan’s office chair, spinning in a circle. “I woke up late.”

“The fuck you did. You probably woke up in some random girl’s house and got a quick fuck before coming to work. Are you serious? Get out of my chair.”

Minho ignored the last sentence. “Channie, both of us know I don’t fuck girls.”

Chan’s annoyance was becoming anger. “Minho, get the fuck out of my chair. And get me a coffee.”

“Don’t wanna.”

“Should I treat you like a child? I’ll count down from five.” Chan crossed his arms and stood over Minho. “Five.”

Minho spun in the chair, swinging his feet.

“Four.”

Minho was now scooting closer to Chan. 

“Three.”

Minho’s hands were on Chan’s.

“Two.” 

Now Minho’s voice was in Chan’s ear. “And what will you do if I don’t listen?”

Chan didn’t continue counting, instead he looked at Minho with a confused expression. He waited for the younger to continue. 

“Will you…” Minho’s voice lowered and he whined in Chan’s ear, “Will you punish me?”

Chan growled and pulled away, taking a seat on the couch in the corner of his office instead. “Just because I’ve fucked sense into you before doesn’t mean I’ll do it every time! And didn’t you already have enough fun with someone this morning??”

Minho sighed, leaning back and spinning again. “No amount of fun is ever enough. But, yes, I got fucked by a really hot dude. Wanna hear about it?” Minho didn’t wait for a response before he started telling the story, and Chan cringed at every little detail, trying to distract himself on his phone, which was dead because his assistant hadn’t gotten Chan’s bag from downstairs like he’d asked him to. So Chan looked around until he found Minho’s bag, then he opened it and shuffled around inside to find a charger. He finally pulled one out and plugged his phone in. When he looked up, his assistant had finally stopped spinning in the chair and was instead watching Chan to make sure he didn’t steal anything. 

Chan stood up and walked over to his desk. “Brat, go get me a coffee.” Minho just let out a string of curses before he (finally) left the office to go get Chan a coffee.

Chan sighed and sat in his swivel chair, looking through a stack of papers on his desk. After a few seconds he got to work, correcting them and sending them back to the writers to fix the mistakes. 

⠂⠂⠂

The day was finally over and Minho was heading out of his work building. He pulled out his phone, dialing a number and getting surprised when it picked up on the first ring. The voice on the other end said, “So, you finally decided to pick up.” The tone was calm, but he knew the man was angry. 

“Daddy, I need you to pick me up from work.”

“Why should I do that? You slept with another man every day this week. Why should I take you back?”

Minho bit his lip and quietly said, “Well, daddy, you had sex with another man right in front of my eyes… thrice this week…”

The man on the other line let out a low growl. “But I get to do what I want. My baby doesn’t. Do you understand?”

Minho looked around and saw that a lot of his coworkers were around him, all finding their own cars to leave for the day. Minho lowered his voice before he said, “Yes, I understand, daddy.”

There was a pause and the man finally said, “You know what to do. Johnny will be there in ten minutes.” Then he hung up.

Minho let out a shaky breath and stepped closer to the sidewalk, holding his hands in front of him just like his daddy taught him. In exactly five minutes, a dark lamborghini pulled up in front of him. Minho waited for someone to get out and open the door for him, but he remembered he was in trouble. So he got into the car by himself.

Johnny started driving back to his daddy’s house, not saying a word. Minho knew better than to play on his phone (his daddy had strict rules) even though it was just him and Johnny in the car. So Minho kept his hands in his lap, sitting up straight and looking forward. 

Minho’s anxiety was through the roof when Johnny finally pulled up to daddy’s house. It was a huge, extremely modern, house with red LED lights that gave it a menacing glow. Minho reluctantly got out of the car and went inside, making his way upstairs into his daddy’s room. 

Minho already knew that no one would be home, so he didn’t hesitate to quickly shower and wipe off all his makeup. He cleaned himself up and got dressed into a harness, panties, and cat ears. Just how daddy wanted him. Then Minho sat in the center of the bed on his knees, his hands in his lap as he anxiously waited for his daddy to come home.

After 30 minutes of waiting, the bedroom door slowly opened. And Minho stared straight forward as he felt eyes on him. “Is my baby sorry for what he did?”

Minho swallowed nervously and nodded, “Y-yes, daddy. Baby is sorry for acting up.”

“And is my baby ready to be taught a lesson?”

A tear slipped down Minho’s cheek. He knew his daddy would be mean to him tonight, and to say he was scared was an understatement. “Yes, Baby is ready.”

Jaehyun nodded and unbuckled his belt, pulling it off and letting it drop to the floor. His clothes joined his belt after a few seconds. And although Minho was allowed to look over now, he kept staring forward. He heard Jaehyun shuffling through stuff and Minho knew he was getting out his box of Minho’s favorite and least favorite toys. Minho shuffled a bit, but he still looked forward. 

Minho looked up when his daddy walked in front of him, and he saw he was holding a few things Minho hated. Tears slipped down Minho’s face and he held out his hands for daddy. Jaehyun handcuffed Minho with ugly bluck cuffs that weren’t even fuzzy or cute. Minho looked at them in disgust. On good days, his daddy would only use pretty pink things- ones he bought specifically because Minho thought they were pretty. But on bad days, he used ugly things that Minho despised.

Minho was pushed onto his hands and knees, and Jaehyun lifted his face to decorate his neck with an ugly plain collar. Minho really missed the bright pink one with hearts, but now he was forced into a black one with no designs. He wanted to whine about it but he knew his daddy would just be mad. 

Jaehyun connected the collar to a leash and tugged Minho’s face forward. Minho whimpered as the leather around his neck threatened to choke him (Minho hates being choked). He felt his daddy’s hands on his face and he forced his eyes open to look at him.

“I want you to tell me how it feels.” Daddy commanded.

Minho swallowed and nodded, looking down. Jaehyun commanded him to turn around so he did, face-to-face with a mirror. Minho hated seeing his own face as he orgasmed, so he wasn’t looking forward to this at all. And his daddy knew that.

Minho felt something hit his ass hard and he moaned, liking the feeling at first until he realized this wasn’t the pretty whip he was used to. This was hell for Minho.

Minho let out helpless whimpers, pleading for his daddy to be nice to him. But his daddy replied by shoving an un-slicked finger into Minho’s ass and giving him no time before he started thrusting. Minho was full-on crying now and whined, “It hurts. Baby doesn’t feel good.”

“I know.” His daddy kept thrusting the finger and added a second before Minho was ready. Normally Minho liked it rough, but now he just wanted his daddy to take care of him. But Minho didn’t struggle to get away, because if he did, he’d be kicked out and wouldn’t have a place to live. Since he literally lived only because Jaehyun used him for sex, he wouldn’t dare stop him. 

Jaehyun was now thrusting into Minho’s hole. Minho closed his eyes and felt the burn, and he desperately wanted him to stop. But he needed the money. So when his daddy commanded that he open his eyes and stare at his reflection, Minho did so and stared back at his pathetic, tear-stained face. And when his daddy started calling him a kitty, Minho even let out a pathetic meow, and that was enough to make his daddy come. 

Minho was happy, thinking that if his daddy came the sex would be done. But boy, was he wrong. 

After his daddy came he felt the ugly whip hitting his ass again, and he whined at the pain. Normally he’d like things like this, but now he knew he was only being treated this way because his daddy was mad, and not because his daddy wanted to give him what he wanted. His daddy came in him twice more, then shoved a butt plug up his ass, making Minho let out complaints. His daddy pulled Minho closer and Minho collapsed in his arms for a moment before his daddy let him go and told him to wash up. Minho nodded and slipped to the floor, crawling over to the shower and trying his best to ignore the pain he felt.

⠂⠂⠂

Chan was surprised when Minho showed up to work early. Chan was at his desk, writing something down on a page when he heard the door open. Minho burst in, holding two bags and his phone. As soon as Minho was in Chan’s office, he collapsed, whining on the ground. 

Chan immediately stood and closed his office door, sitting on the floor by Minho. “What’s wrong, Minho?”

Minho just whined and sat up, burying his face in Chan’s chest. “I can’t go home.”

Chan raised an eyebrow at the sudden contact but was too worried about Minho to care. So he pulled the boy into his lap, petting his hair softly. “Why can’t you go home?”

Minho whined and didn’t answer. After a few minutes he pulled away from Chan and crawled to one of his bags that he’d abandoned on the floor. He reached inside and pulled out a coffee, handing it to Chan. “It isn’t made how you like it, but I didn’t have time to stop at a store after I left. So I made it at home.”

Chan raised an eyebrow and took a sip. The coffee was surprisingly good, although like he said, it wasn’t made the way he liked. He stared at Minho, wondering why his mood was changing so fast, but he didn’t want to pry. So instead, he kissed the boy on the forehead and helped him to sit on the couch. “Relax, okay? Did you sleep last night?”  
Minho shook his head, saying, “No, I couldn’t.”

Chan nodded and cleaned up Minho’s bags from the floor. “You can stay at my place tonight.”

Minho shook his head, waving his hands. “I’ll just get a hotel. I have money.”

Chan sighed and sat at his desk, continuing his work from earlier. “How long until you’re able to go home?”

Minho looked at him for a minute before mumbling, “Never…”

Chan looked up, surprise written all over his expression. “Never? But isn’t it your house?”

Minho looked at his lap and played with his hands, and Chan felt bad but he didn’t look away from the boy. “N-no,” the boy finally said, “It’s my sugar daddy’s house…”

Chan sighed and nodded, finally looking away. “I see. You’re coming home with me.”

Minho looked up and waved his hands, trying to convince Chan he’d be okay but Chan didn’t budge. And at the end of the day, Minho tried to run away but Chan caught him and simply carried him into Chan’s car.

“You know, this is technically kidnapping.”

“Do you want the A/C on?” Chan asked as he reached over to buckle the brat who was sitting in the passenger seat. When Minho shook his head Chan started driving to his home. He lived in a studio apartment just a little ways away from his work, and Minho was looking out the window the entire time. When Chan pulled up to his apartment, Minho didn’t get out until Chan opened the door for him, which Chan didn’t question. Then Minho clung to Chan’s arm as he was led to which apartment was Chan’s. Chan unlocked the door and cursed at himself for forgetting to clean it.

He had random papers everywhere, scattered over the couch and coffee table. The kitchen was still a mess from last night’s dinner, and there were dirty dishes piling up on the counter and in the sink. Chan sighed and waved around, giving Minho a quick tour. Then he set Minho’s stuff down in Chan’s room and told him that’s where he’d sleep for the night. 

⠂⠂⠂

Minho was beyond grateful that Chan let Minho live with him temporarily. So when Chan went to take a shower, Minho busied himself with the dishes, washing them and putting them away where he thought they went. Then he sat on the floor in front of Chan’s couch, sorting through the papers (he knew how to sort them- after all he was Chan’s assistant) and set them in two stacks on the coffee table. He was humming to himself as he finished stacking the papers, and Chan came out of the shower. Minho looked up at the man who was only wearing sweatpants, and immediately latched onto him. “Channie, I want takeout.”

Chan glanced around at what Minho cleaned and he sighed, handing Minho his phone to order what he wanted. So Minho sat criss-cross at Chan’s couch and looked for a restaurant. “How does Chinese food sound?”

Chan shrugged, walking to the kitchen to get a glass of water. “What do you want to drink?”

“Choco milk! What do you want me to order for you?”

“Orange chicken. Catch!”

Minho turned around in time to catch the small bottle of chocolate milk Chan had thrown to him. Then he clicked “place order” and put Chan’s phone in his own pocket, walking over and draping himself over Chan as he poured himself a glass of water. “Can we watch a movie tonight?”

Chan just rolled his eyes, “Sure, but we have work tomorrow. No staying up late.” He took a slow step forward, waiting for Minho to follow him. They walked to the couch together and took a seat. Chan turned on a random drama on TV while they waited for their food to come.

When the doorbell rang, Minho was up right away, heading over to get the food. Then he sat back down on the couch with Chan and grabbed the remote to pick a movie. 

They decided on a horror, and Minho was flinching every second. Once he was done eating, he was wrapped around Chan like a Koala. Chan didn’t mind, he just wished the man would stop biting his ear to stop himself from screaming in fear. Once the movie was over, Minho was scared half to death and when Chan led him to his room, Minho laid in bed for 30 minutes before deciding he couldn’t sleep. So he texted Chan. ‘Channie I can’t sleep. Come sleep with me :(‘

And Minho thought Chan didn’t see the message so he tossed and turned for another minute or two before he heard the bedroom door open and Chan slipped into the room. Minho looked up at him thankfully and held out his hands. “Channie!”

Chan hushed him and slid into bed with him, spooning him carefully. Minho held Chan’s hand while Chan’s other hand played with the younger’s hair. Minho smiled happily and let out a sigh before he finally drifted off to sleep. 

⠂⠂⠂

Minho was awoken at 5:00 am by Chan’s alarm clock. Minho turned around in Chan’s arms and faced him, letting out a hmph. “Turn off your alarm.”

Chan rubbed his eyes and reached under his pillow to grab his phone and turn off the alarm. Then he checked his messages before finally putting his phone down and kissing Minho’s nose when he realized he was trying to go back to sleep.

“Min, wake up.”

Minho just nuzzled further into Chan’s chest and Chan let out a sigh. “Min, we have work in an hour and a half and we need time to get ready and eat.”

Minho let out a groan but he finally sat up, rubbing his eyes and almost falling asleep again (if it hadn’t been for Chan tackling him).

Chan got up and grabbed some clothes from his closet for himself. Then he headed into the bathroom to shower, surprised when Minho followed him. However, he didn’t stop Minho from joining him in the shower. And although they’ve never been close, Chan had no problem washing Minho up and kissing his forehead to make him feel safe. After Chan washed himself as well, he turned off the water and helped Minho get dressed. However, he didn’t fail to see the hickies and bruises all over his skin that looked too painful. Chan refrained from kissing them, like a mother when her child hurt his knee. Instead, Chan dressed himself and Minho disappeared to who-knows-where.

Chan fixed his hair and did a bit of eyeshadow before following Minho out and finding him in the kitchen. The boy was sitting on top of the counter, sipping some chocolate milk. He looked up when Chan walked over. “Channie, after work can we go get some makeup for me? I want to look pretty but I left all my makeup with Jaehyun.”

Chan frowned, walking to the younger boy and kissing his face. “You’re beautiful with and without makeup. You don’t need any.”

Minho frowned and played with Chan’s hand, looking down at it. “But I want some. I want Channie to buy me makeup.” He looked up at Chan with a pout.

Chan just sighed and rolled his eyes, stroking Minho’s thigh with a hand. “You’re so spoiled.”

Minho giggled cutely and slipped off the counter, grabbing his chocolate milk and his work bag. Chan followed after him, locking his front door and leading the way to his car. Again, he opened the door for the boy and also buckled him. Then he drove them to work. As soon as they arrived, they split ways. Minho let go of Chan’s hand and went to talk to a friend, and Chan went to the elevator to go up to his office. Chan was typing something on his computer when Minho came up, two cups of freshly brewed coffee in his hands. He sat one in front of Chan and sat on Chan’s lap, watching his type out an email.

Chan took sips from the coffee and eventually kicked Minho out because the man kept flirting and rubbing Chan’s arms while he worked. So Minho went to his friend, Hyunjin, who worked with them and started bugging him instead.

Chan worked hard until the day was ending. It was 5:30 and Minho was patiently waiting for Chan to finish answering an email. Minho was playing on Chan’s phone when Chan finally closed his laptop and finally started getting ready to leave. Minho turned off the game and put Chan’s phone in his own pocket again. Then he grabbed his bag and walked with Chan to his car, pleased when he saw that Chan had pulled up to a cosmetic store. Minho giggled and hopped out of the car (this time without making Chan open the door) and held Chan’s hand, swinging it as he dragged Chan into the store. 

Chan didn’t know much about makeup but he saw how excited Minho was and he gently smiled. The boy turned around to look at Chan. “Channie, do I have a budget?”

Chan paused before saying, “No…?”

Minho gasped and looked around, “So I can buy anything?”

“Yeah, just don’t use all my money.”

Minho giggled and kissed Chan’s neck, saying, “I’ll give you some good sex for this. OMG DO YOU HAVE TOYS???”

A bright blush appeared on Chan’s face and he covered Minho’s mouth. “No, I don’t. And quiet down or people will think I’m your sugar daddy!”

Minho just chuckled and handed Chan a few makeup products, using him as his human shopping cart. “You could be.”

Chan ignored him and focused on not dropping the various products Minho shoved into his arms. The boy seemed to be enjoying this, so he didn’t bother to worry about his bank account anymore. 

Chan felt like crying when he saw the total of the products, but he swiped his card anyways, carrying the bags into the car for Minho. Of course he opened the door and buckled him, then he drove home.

On the car ride, Minho was on Chan’s phone, looking things up. Chan tried to look over but remembered he had a privacy protector so all he saw was black. “What are you doing on my phone?”

“Ordering a bunch of sex toys. Gimme your card.”

Chan raised an eyebrow. “Why do you need sex toys?”

“I told you I’ll be your sugar baby. But I’ll only do that if you have toys!” Minho said, putting his hand on Chan’s thigh.

Chan rolled his hand and handed Minho his card, saying, “Just don’t get too much.”

Minho giggled and took the card, ‘accidentally’ brushing his hand over Chan’s dick in the process. He entered the card number and placed his order. “So I got the basics. Handcuffs, a vibrator, a whip, a paddle, a plug, a collar, and a leash. It wasn't too expensive.”

Chan rolled his eyes and took his phone from the younger. “You’re so kinky, my god.”

Minho giggled, leaning on his shoulder. “They’re all pink because that’s how I like them. Are we gonna have sex tonight?”

Chan clenched his jaw, mumbling a “yes”, and pulling up to his house. He and Minho had had sex before, but never at either of their houses. All three of the times they’d fucked was a result of Minho being a brat and turning Chan on in the middle of work. 

Chan led Minho into the house and Minho made himself busy in the kitchen, cooking something, while Chan sat on his couch and started going through the papers Minho had organized the other day. He started to correct all the papers his colleagues had written, making a pile of all the finished ones. He worked until Minho appeared behind him, wrapping his arms around Chan’s chest and giving him kisses on his cheeks. Chan set his papers down and got up to join him at the table, where Minho had already set two plates out. Chan tasted the beef meal he’d made, and was amazed. “Wow, it tastes really good!”

Minho blushed and smiled a bit, trying it himself. Chan chuckled and they ate the food together. When they were done, Chan said he’d wash up but Minho insisted he would, and kicked Chan out of the kitchen.

Chan went to his room and waited for Minho to be done. When the taller boy finally joined him, Chan looked up at him with a smile. Minho giggled and climbed onto the bed, resting between Chan’s arms. They had stayed like that for a few minutes when Chan felt soft lips against his neck. He looked down and saw Minho was softly sucking at his neck, his eyes sparkling up at the elder. He pulled away and used his finger to softly touch the red mark he’d left. Chan smiled when Minho started sucking another spot only a little bit away from the first. Chan cooed at the cute sight.

Chan pulled Minho on his lap, and Minho looked at him with his pretty eyes. Chan put one arm around Minho’s waist and one hand on Minho’s face. Then he slowly pulled him into a sweet kiss. 

Minho was giggling into the kiss, his hands playing with Chan’s curly hair. After a minute of soft kissing, Minho deepened the kiss and started tugging at Chan’s hair. Chan slipped his tongue into Minho’s mouth, knowing exactly what the younger boy wanted. 

Minho let out mewls when he felt Chan’s tongue circling his own, and Minho couldn’t help but slowly grind on Chan’s lap. Chan smirked and pulled the boy up, setting him on his thigh so he could ride it. Minho let out a sigh and pulled away from the kiss, focusing on riding Chan’s thigh. 

For a minute, Chan just watched the boy expertly ride his thigh. But then Chan got bored, so he started running his hands all over the boy, slipping off his shirt to touch his skin. Minho whimpered when Chan’s lips connected to his neck, sucking dark spots and leaving bite marks.

Minho’s grip on Chan’s shoulders tightened and he pushed the boy until he was laying down. Chan looked up at him with so much lust that Minho couldn’t contain his excitement any longer. He eagerly unbuttoned Chan’s pants, pulling them off. Then came his underwear. And although Minho had seen Chan’s dick a few times before, his mouth still watered every time he saw it. 

Chan smirked at the boy’s reaction and sat up to take off Minho’s clothes as well. Minho whined until Chan took off his own shirt, then Minho pushed Chan to lay down again. Chan found Minho’s need to be dominant so irresistibly hot and he couldn’t help the moan that left his mouth. Minho giggled, which was so damn adorable in bed, and Chan closed his eyes, his dick twitching. 

Minho giggled again, “Mmh, is daddy horny? Does daddy want his dick inside his baby’s hole?”

Chan groaned and felt Minho’s hands wrap around his dick. The boy started pumping softly, squeezing the head of Chan’s cock and eliciting small groans. Minho pumped faster, then replaced his hands with his mouth. Chan couldn’t help his hand that tangled into Minho’s hair, and he couldn’t help when that hand started moving Minho deeper, until he was deep-throating Chan’s huge cock. Minho closed his eyes tightly, feeling them water because of Chan’s size, but he didn’t dare pull away. He was focused on pleasing the man that bought him endless makeup.

Minho pulled away with a pop and climbed onto Chan’s lap. They made eye contact for a few moments, before Minho asked, “What do you want me to do?”

Chan thought for a few moments and he smirked, sitting up and laying Minho on the bed underneath him. Minho didn’t question it, he just let himself be laid down. And when he felt a finger shove roughly into his opening, his back arched and he let out a loud moan. Chan smirked and started thrusting his finger into Minho, watching the boy’s face as it slowly became redder and redder when he added a second and a third finger. Finally, Chan pulled his fingers out and watched Minho’s face contort and his hole clench around nothing. Chan chuckled and aligned his dick with Minho’s loosened hole, pushing himself in slowly. Minho’s back arched again, and Chan could tell the boy loved the feeling of being filled slowly. Chan wasn’t heartless, so he waited until Minho was ready before he started thrusting harshly into the boy.

Minho’s face was bright red and his tongue was out, whining at the feeling Chan brought to him. Chan’s thrusting got faster and faster, and Minho was panting beneath him, mumbling things like “faster” or “ah, right there, daddy!”. Chan hit the boy’s prostate over and over, until both of them were on the verge of coming. With a few curses and a warning, Minho came first, his body trembling beneath Chan. Chan thrusted into him a few more times, before he came roughly inside the younger. Minho moaned at the feeling of being filled, and Chan wished he had a plug. ‘Next time,’ he told himself. He pulled out of the boy carefully, watching freshly spilled come leak out of his hole, and Chan didn’t care that it was dropping all over his own bed sheets. He was more focused on watching Minho, whose eyes were closed and his breathing was fast, and Chan could tell he was coming down from a high. So Chan reached to his bedside table and pulled out some tissues, cleaning Minho’s legs and then himself. By now, Minho had come back to reality and was watching him. When Chan finished, Minho sat up and dragged Chan to the shower, pulling him into the warm water. 

⠂⠂⠂

“I like this,” Minho said, taking a sip of the coffee that sat on the table, although Minho knew it most definitely wasn't his. Chan raised an eyebrow and took his coffee back, making Minho pout. Chan responded by pushing Minho’s coffee slightly towards him. 

“You like what?” Chan finally responded.

Minho swirled the straw around his own coffee, slipping his foot off under the table. Then he gently placed his foot on top of Chan’s. “This.”

“The coffee?”

“No.” Minho leaned back a bit, trying to find a way to put his thoughts into words. 

For the past month, Minho and Chan had slowly drifted away from their sugar daddy/baby relationship (although Chan still bought Minho things, and Minho asked for sex almost ever day). And although Minho hated to admit it, he actually cared for Chan, and didn’t do the dishes just because he knew Chan would bring him home one of his favorites treats from Minho’s favorite cafe (which happened to be the one they were sitting in now). Now, Minho did the dishes because he was worried that Chan was overworking himself, and whenever Chan brought home a treat, Minho would share it with the elder. Although they’d drifted from their old dynamic, they’d adopted a new one that was similar to the feeling of boyfriends.

When Minho finally sorted the words out in his brain, he looked up to Chan and intertwined his fingers with Chan’s. “I like when we go on dates together. And I like when you get excited to show me a random video on your phone. And… I like when you come home after a bad day and we cuddle for hours while watching whatever show you want. And I like how you are always patient with me, even when I’m being a brat and yelling. And I like when you come into the kitchen and talk to me while I cook.” He blushed and kissed Chan’s hand gently. “Channie… I like you.”

At the last words, a bright smile spread across Chan’s face. And he carefully nodded, kissing Minho’s hand as well. “I like you too.” 

Minho giggled at the feeling and rested his chin in his hands, leaning forward. “Does that mean I can be your boyfriend?”

Chan smiled and nodded, leaning forward as well. “Of course. And does that mean I can be your boyfriend?”

Minho smiled with his teeth and nodded, “Of course.” And their lips met in the middle, their hands intertwining sweetly. And if you were an onlooker at this hour, you’d see the silhouette of two men- two people- kissing in a small cafe, behind them a sunrise forming. It wasn’t anything huge, but to the two men, it was the sweetest thing ever. It was a new beginning- a new ray of hope, a familiar but strange story they’d never known they’d start by becoming someone’s-

“Is there anything you need before you leave?” A waitress coughed, and Minho smiled up at her. 

“Sugar.”

**Author's Note:**

> Please leave comments... I'm struggling to find motivation to write, and without comments encouraging me I probably won't write often. :(
> 
> Please leave comments with ships/scenarios you'd like to see! I won't do anything with OCs and preferably nothing with x readers, but the ships don't have to be in SKZ! Thank you <3


End file.
